Yuki being caught off guard
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Yuki Eiri, the famous romance author is caught off guard by his young lover. And the best part is...it is more than twice! The incident makes him confesses something he can't bring himself to.


**Yuki being caught off guard**

Disclaimer: Gravitation doesn't belong to me.

Warnings or notes: Mild Shonen-ai (what do you expect since this is a yaoi anime or manga?), OOC-ness, grammar or other errors (English is not my mother language), mild cursing.

Summary: Yuki Eiri, the famous romance author is caught off guard by his young lover. Not once or twice, it is more than twice! This is no good for Yuki…

"I don't know why I could stand living with him…," Yuki murmured when he watched Shuichi bounced around with a packet of Pockey. He was rushing to finish the novel because the deadline was drawing near. But with his hyper lover around, he could hardly get any chapter done.

"Yuki!! I run out of them!!" Shuichi said, showing his lover, Yuki Eiri, who was a very famous romance author in Japan, an empty package of the snacks.

"Brat, leave me alone. I need a deadline to take care of instead of your babbling," Yuki snapped rudely. He was really getting himself into a big trouble because a bomb was living next to him.

The next minute, the 'bomb' exploded with crying sobs. "Yuki!!! So mean!!!"

"Look, get it yourself. Or else I throw you out of my house," the cool author said, sending scary glares towards the hyper singer. The singer immediately stopped crying and went out of the house to buy his snacks.

He left without taking his jacket with him and it was winter around that time. After Shuichi left, Yuki sighed. "I guess this is what I will do." He grabbed his coat as well as Shuichi's and left his house, hoping to see his young lover somewhere down the streets. Yuki made a promise to himself that he would not let Shuichi get hurt again like last time. No more Taki attacking Shuichi…

"Yuki!!!"

Upon hearing his lover's urgent call, he quickly ran towards the voice, expecting his lover to be in trouble. But what he saw was…

"A Yuki plushie!!!"

The romance author nearly fell down. 'What the hell…'

His lover was holding a plushie in his hands, and smiling happily. "Oh, it is very cute!!" After a few seconds, Shuichi sneezed. "Ah-choo! Excuse me," he murmured as he put his arms around himself to give himself some warmth. "Shoot. I should have bring my coat."

It was then he felt warmth covered his small frame. And the famous romance author stood in front of him. "Idiot, you should have bring this."

Feeling extremely happy because his cool lover cared for him, he flung himself at him. "Yuki!!!"

"Enough of this and I won't pay for that," Yuki said, pointing at the plushie Shuichi was holding when the singer released him. "Not in a millionth years."

Seeing Yuki's determined face, Shuichi tried to use his watery puppy eyes. "But why not??? It is so cute! And it's you, Yuki!"

"I won't buy that damn thing just because it has the same face as mine. I will sue the company for using me as the attraction for the crowds," the author replied in an icy tone.

"Yuki…," Shuichi pouted.

"I said 'I won't buy that thing just because it has the same damn face as mine'," Yuki repeated.

"Yuki…," instead of protesting this time, Shuichi giggled. "You said you have a damn face…,"

he was trying hard not to laugh out.

Yuki was caught off guard by his young lover and he blushed when he realized what he said. Must had slipped. "Since when did you learn to curse, brat?" he asked instead of replying.

"You are trying to change the subject, Yuki," Shuichi giggled again. "And you blush!" Once again Shuichi caught him. 'He is a fast learner,' Yuki thought. 'That is no good…though…'

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I said 'no', brat!"

"Am I really a brat?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm not, Yuki."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Then do you love me?"

"Yes." Silence. Uh-oh…Shuichi caught him off guard again! Hey, he didn't mean that…What he meant was…

"Yuki!! So you do love me!!!" Shuichi hugged Yuki tightly in a sudden attack.

"Brat, what I replied to was…," Yuki was going to explain then he stopped. What was it so hard for him to admit he loved this boy anyway? He did love him, so what was the matter? In the end, Yuki chose to let it be. He might did not mean it at first, but nevertheless, it was true.

"All right, are you satisfied now? I want to finish my novel," Yuki said at last. He was losing to his hyper lover. There was nothing he could do when it came to his lover.

"But I haven't buy my snacks! And the plushie!" Shuichi protested in a childish pout.

"I will get you the snacks you want after I finish the novel, it will be fast. As for the plushie, do you really need it since I'm already here, in front of you?" Yuki asked in a seductive voice.

Shuichi blushed, unable to reply. This time he was caught off guard. "B-but…there are times you are not here and I might need it to make me remind of you…," he managed to reply at last.

"Idiot, I will always be here," Yuki answered, moving his finger towards the left side of Shuichi's chest. Then he smiled, a rare genuine smile.

Shuichi got his meaning. Yuki meant that he would always be inside the singer's heart. "Urn!" then he followed his lover towards Yuki's house, no…it was their house.

Shuichi looked back at the store. 'Although he said that…I will still buy it tomorrow…,' with that, Shuichi smirked. 'And I caught Yuki off guard…Hehehehe…'

::::The End::::

Author's note: So…how do you like it? It is short na… XD I must admit I don't watch this anime, I only read its scanslations so the characters might be OOC. I was happy to hear reviews on my 'I really love you'. It was my first attempt to write a Gravi fic and there are people who liked! X3 I know it's childish but oh well, I do feel happy about it. XD Hahahaha.

Please review to let me know how this story is. :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
